Notes to Sasuke
by Bable-Fish
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have met almost every night for a month now, during her midnight walk. Sasuke’s meditation time is interrupted again but this time is distracted and lets his guard down. It seems Hinata has something behind that shy smile of hers. sasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be spurting random lines and doing line dancing!!! He's gotta have **some **fun.

This is a story about a poem…or maybe a poem about a story, take your pic.

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have met almost every night for a month now, during Hinata's midnight walk, who enjoys the silence away from noisy cousins. Sasuke's meditation time is interrupted **again** but this time is distracted and lets his guard down. It seems Hinata has something behind that shy smile of hers.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in a beautiful moonlight forest, his black hair swaying in the gentle breeze, stars shining bright and a full moon leering in the sky. _'Is this what I really wanted? To be alone? Who will I turn to when my life goal is complete?'_ that many unanswered questions alone, can confuse the most mind controlled ninja. Finding anonymous notes left on his doorstep, containing harsh, but somehow wise words, only made it worse. Even one of the most intelligent ninja in the village couldn't understand himself. The words repeated over and over in his head.

_I see the fire in your eyes,_

_I see the tears you try to hide,_

_I see the memories you hold dear,_

_I see your weakness and your fear._

_The great Uchiha strong and brave,_

_But I know the love you crave,_

_You push your savoir out of sight,_

_You run away and cry at night._

"Sasuke, you s-shouldn't let y-your guard down l-like that." She stuttered, poking her fingers together in her nervous habit.

'_Great, who else but Hinata to ruin the pleasant silence with her annoying, but somehow cute stutter. Wait…**what**? Since when do I consider her cute? And since when do I miss noticing someone right behind me? She's making me even more confused!' _

He ignored the comment and continued meditating. _'Who could possibly know how I feel?'_

She slowly stumbled over to him, muttering a chant, trying to encourage herself. Her long dark blue hair fell over her eyes. A crumpled note fell from her hand as she walked past, landing directly in front of him. She ran up a tree and sat in the branch, only about 10 metres away. Sasuke's opened his dark eyes and practically snatched the note of the ground letting his curiosity get the best of him. Only to regret picking it up in the first place.

"…it was you…" he muttered. His once calm and collected face turned to utter shock as he cocked his head to the side, searching for answers in her eyes.

Hinata stood up (still on the tree branch), and turned to leave. _'How could I be so stupid, he turns down every other girl in the village, why would I be any different?'_

"…Hinata, wait..." he remarked, determined to finally find answers to his questions. 'I guess I don't want to be alone…maybe she could prove helpful after all.'

"…you can join me." He continued, his face returning to his cool and collected face, this time a smile tugging at his mouth.

Hinata blushed and jumped from the tree, and walked over to where he was sitting. She sat down on his right and just smiled contently. _'She's definitely not like all the other loud-mouthed girls in Konoha…'_

**Next Morning**

"Hinata…" Sasuke pushed her hair behind her ears and whispered again. "..hinata"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused. A blush crept upon her cheeks as she noticed she was asleep on Sasuke's lap. She quickly composed herself and apologized.

"s-sorry" she bowed her head. The blush reappeared and she sat smiling.

"Don't apologize..." Sasuke turned his gaze towards the sunrise before them, and Sasuke's trademark smirk reappeared on his face. It felt good to make someone happy.

--The note--

_I share your fear, I share your pain,_

_Those thoughts that drive you insane,_

_All I want is to be with you,_

_and watch you think, till the morning dew._

_And we'll watch the bright sun rise,_

_And I'll see that smile light up your eyes,_

_We'll keep this secret till the very end,_

_I love you Sasuke, my secret friend._

* * *

**So how'd you like it? It was my first fanfic. Ps. if you're gunna' flame me, then tell me why it was bad so I can learn!!!**

**DON'T DISS POTATOES!!!!!**

**Luv from Sarah : D**


End file.
